


hearts to sparks

by mechaofficereader



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canada, F/M, Fluff, French, Giant Robots, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaofficereader/pseuds/mechaofficereader
Summary: dear view this a is a test for this fanfictionvechicons has fallen to earth with a unexpecteds things to save his lifesthese will have multipule story and have some characters





	1. fallen

**Author's Note:**

> dear view this a is a test for this fanfiction
> 
> vechicons has fallen to earth with a unexpecteds things to save his lifes  
> these will have multipule story and have some characters

Heart to spark

Ch.1 fallen 

"The day was started average.(sigh) wake to see my dark room of the hard bed that I have woke from of a dream war, just the feeling of driving along the road of this planet without being shot at. the con rolls out" bed started to walk to the front of the room unlocking a heavy sliding door.he walk out with a sore posture to his arm ,legs neck from working for days, need the body to Loose and need to relief himself with urges of not have interfacing or masturbating for a long time he really need it, very chances he get always ruins by someone walking in the room or emergency of infiltration even in it room the comfort is not satisfying for him of the hard bed with added the no material to for his mind of a fembot but barely having the feeling of self-enjoyment.

The mess hall is pack with cons. On the menus was liquid energon. picking a table a easy task with his comrades all the same size but one stood out with tones scratching over his body so it was easy to find them 3 of them were over a table scrolling through game of 3D model vehicle game but con role is better to have all the same vehicle mode for military reason. Two jet con notice him 

The first con cock his head spoke up " good cycle we are having" he said.he sight of the thought of his bed. "Bed still feel like scrap metal with rust.." he take a seat and grab his glass energon take a sip of his drink and notice the 3 were staring at the table "oi, what the heck at you staring at " the three con lift there head and saw that he curious about their little toy the left con spoke " well good cycle to you too!" The middle con nudge him "scrap cycle huh" he nodded back to him "any way we found this in the human online device simple tech but manage to make my own with scrap parts but look At these I want to have that style vehicle when the last auto bot are going to be wipe out"he swing the table across the table "let see what vehicle you want" too and lift the table with one hand and start to swiped his thumb in the corner of the table. After looking through the many vehicles he finds a vehicle that is very similar to his own but newer, he turns his table to his comrades "this one will work for me the best. "they all stare at him " does anyone have any objection." The other two spoke "nope."

Minutes pass by and he realizes that one con was missing from the group is not here "so the miner went to an another engons deposit" " yeah apparently they found a mass pocket of energon class 45.3" he lower his cup in surprise of the amount of energon that they found! " so guess will be fine for now " all 6 hear communications private hub from the miner "hey made this channel for us to communications to send us messages "  
The con starting to type 

Orokin : hey how the mining 

Cryo: no bad go spare time to me in my little workshop got me making a drone

Rubedo : neat 

Oxium: awesome are going to add a camera to take some pictures 

Cryo: yeah I am, also going to post them here

Oxium: nice 

Circuit: how small is it?

Salvage: how far can the focus go too and how the lens gave you

Cryo: it about 2 x 2 x 2 foot , it eject smaller version there fine. And that lens that you give me still having bugs to fix.

Salvage: ah I see 

They end their chat starting head to their area orokin was on guard duty at the warship runway than the next rotation will be in the labs where knockouts was filling out a forum " do you bots move so can get into my labs I am trying to get some work done! " the cons move side so the doctor can be a the to have access to the file list and contract turn to them giving an insult in a murmurs voice " I seriously think mega some sort rumour was that he assign to a mission to capture an alive simple from what a human call a hospital they won't mind if we take a couple of useless humanoids. Right? we arrive a Columbia area it was our last rotation for the energon pick were too possibly to take a break, the soon the better like seriously I want to use my rations on me but still, it would very worth the time here. he forms his gun back into his hand started to bend to his legs to grab a quick snack from the small storage compartment from his legs just right until he was disturbed by a large mech behind him "scrap it probably breakdown' he cursed under his breath. he lifts his self 'excuse me would you mind tell me where the communication dish is it needed to be modified?' the bot asks nicely about it but still, he never heard about communication need fixing. But. want the time to him self" why yes sure it on the left side of the ship where I am standing you won't to miss it----....' he turns his head and finally realizes that the mech he was talking to was no friend it was an autobot the Wrecker bulkhead. "thank you very much but you have to fly con!' I did not have time to pull on cannon out. the moment I lift a finger he was quick than me in very way but suprisily larger mech he quick hit me so hard that was off the ship. the next ting i know i was in the air (scrap scrap scrape great my dead would effect nothing i am a useless bot well time to died like one). i hit something that cossing me to fell a little more than stop. it was silence unit i hear something loud like solid liquid but still have to move. he trying to get up but cant he cant feel anything all he can do is think then it hit him hard he was stuck with snow, rock, and ice."i can feel any thing.... what do i do what do i do...........coumiunition barely working, tracking destroyed, guess i have to sleep it off see what the damage is the next cycle. the cycle began anew he woke to much much pain every meter of his body. he trying to move out of the rubble but everything was but his right arm and upper torso. the cave was started to cover with ice making a layered roof. the temperature was oddly warm and odd being out in the cold snow almost freezing to the dead will end his spark but no it some how the rock formation is giving heat. "energon supply is useful but only last me a month to the most but I can make last later if I get out of this well better better test that communion" his arm started to bring up a piece of glass but the keyboard has broken all he can send is dots." well scrap I will just send one dot or two" orokin: . . "better than nothing I suppose well better shut down now.." system shutdown in ...4..3..2..1..onffline motive detection active. time pass on. Thump!!!!


	2. toy knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktoriya was enjoying hear weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still working in progress will edit in 12 hours

tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock.  
"vher--. vhere the heck am i. and vhat is this door is that a clock?  
the door is a very heavy silver and it adds this very big circular with what to look like spikes around the ridges of the clock it appears to be rotating but no number of any sorts only the black and this machine door thing.she reaches out and tries to place her hand on it give off a very warm feeling in the palm of her hand. the machine slow down the noise that it was making growing longer.  
tick.......tock......tick............tock.............tick (it made this sound that you can only by sliding the piece of heavy metal off a piece of softer metal like brass, copper) the machine move to the slide to the side and revelating it secret a room with an environment of cube everywhere around the room it was odd. "vhat is this place" give herself a confuse but it was still amazing to look at. right at the end of the room was a wall with a hole of light licking out of it. her body move on it not giving here a chance to think it over her arm stretch out into the light and pulling this little toy of some sort look like a knight but more damage the legs where twisted and the left arm was not bending the right way. she exam the little figure try to fix up a bit to look present presentable. after a min it started to shake and add colour she was not panic to this figure "how it doing this" it was a black and purple.it started to come to life holding her by the and looking up at her like a mother. his eyes glow ruby red. it started to get cold the breathing of her breath and the figure both that they can see the wall grow dark black and the environment start to fall silence the figuring was disappearing all she can do is watch " no no just a little longer ' all that she can hear was the sound of an alarm her eyes blink and come back to the reality that of her dream "derr`mo"

it was 6:45 AM

looking at her alarm in disappointments of being disturb from her sleep of the most mysteries dream ever saw, but the second thing comes to mind turning off that bloody alarm whit a motion of her arm whip her hand at the alarm grabbing it by the neck and sneezing it until it clicks silently. for the moment it coming back to the thought will only delay the task at hand so it will be in the back of her mind for later. she got out bed started to stretch her long muscles body her head just barely touch the ceiling." time for a shower" she crouch through the doorway than the hallway and through a large bathroom that she can extend her full body do to her size.the area is clean (too white in her opinion need more colour) she turn on the shower unit it was somewhat warm taking off her sports bras and pants tossing them in the hamper. hop in the shower and slowly increasing the heat of the water the bathroom was spilling out vapours "today I have to do 15 km run than a slow jog back here than weight and then bags and that new equipment that the coach bring in then, hopefully getting back to my reading First Name Ba--oh and that cute sweater that was online shop (virgin killing sweater) well time to get out grab towel dried herself off the top half of her body than the other towel fo the lower half. she looks herself in the mirror with her brown eye reflecting back at her. her face was dripping with water along with her light skin and with the short brown hair making a mess with the water that sucks up. she grabs her dryer start it min later it was done she burn herself a bit but that does not matter. she put it back on the table and leave the room. and goes to straight to her room grab gray bras and underwear bras, B-line straight to the upstairs kitchen for breakfast. ( mins later at making eggs, turkey bacon ) she on the couch site enjoying some turkey bacon and watching the news the news reporter filled the screwed " on today news the Olympics games are a mouth away athlete to at the lost Angela games the competition will b heavy this year with Australia, us, Canada, Russia, India, Japan,...etc'' a buzz came from her phone it was a text from her friend Nadege Nadege: hey I am coming over for a bit before I go to work, also I am going to buy some Tim Hortons want some Gaia Vik: no I am fine, but can you get me a strudel Nadege: german desert? in the morning? Vik: it for later Nadege: yeah right eating a small thing? Vik: I promise I won't it at this but desert for later tonight when you come back from work than driving back all the way Nadege: anyway I go to go later after giving attention to her friend she decides to bring up the topic of the dream she had last night it was odd mysteries and have it have an odd feeling. he lay down for a bit give it some thought " it was very robotic. but it feel alive than" "it looks" she heard there with being something from the television " there will be some heavy competition in wrestling" viewing the profile of the opponent she will face off " well than this would be intresting!" she said with a smile it will be fun for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welll i am hopping for some comment but soon later i wanna see how you guys think i of this  
> %%%% i am going to post a photo of her later give you guys a better idea-----what ..so i have coutinue this why.....damm you brain


	3. protocal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alway time hortons  
> getting new equiment

there was a knock but quick open to being Nadege with time coffee on one hand and in the other a bag with a couple of strudel in a small paper bag. she walks to the room where she at and drop herself on the couch. she took a sip of her coffee " you know you make a better coffee" )Viktoriya said(" bon bien demande a moi samedi,i will be off by then also there will be going outing will you be able to come"Viktoriya turn her head and thought about it not sure yet mins pass be and there was something on news about a new sky lounge the man explain" today it the grand opening of the skies lounge that was in the works for 5 years and today will be the day it will opening there door to the public."(showing the interior)a female reporter showing the interior moving to entrance and than the mountains Nadege look away from the tv and look at her friend " so tu veux aller sure une petit vaccanse "i would be better go."vell I don't see why not, it can be better to stick in this place,I did need to air out my gym." Nadege laugh"aw that good " she check the the time on her phone and saw it was a bit late she got out of her chair and stepped out room a bit of a rush and started to get dress." going to be late for my class I will see you later on Saturday Vik" she lead back to wave back at her". "CHOW."

she drove off down the thick tree line forest where Viktoriya watch here can disappear. it now 8:30 turn off the tv, grab her jug of water and her stuff walking out to the outside hall connect to the house it was a large way but the cold for this person will not bother her do to her very high body heat or in this case Russians. she open the door to her large garage too for her to move around a stretch to not touch the ceiling it a 25ft of height, the room is 35fx40f it supports rope climbing, treadmill, weight and other sports goodies but today there was a new item large crates "right the shipment of new toy" she drop her item nearby and process find a crowbar in the small box tools to grab a crowbar walk back to the crate and gave it a mighty swing. more like a couple swings but who counting. to the top and open up like a pinata not in have but the head of the donkey was missing like that. 

she looks inside and sees that the something wrap inside with bubble wrap, plastic wrap, and popcorn. she goes to back to the locker of tools and find a drill and a Phillips' head and immediately remove the pale of heavy wood from the crate and pile them against the back wall. she took a 1 sec took look at the new equipment see this android. nothing really special very black heavy plastic with metal parts shown at least it looks a little cool. underneath the legs was a large box with a symbol of the (plasma mecha robotic) with the name 'Little Bac" underline with green. she opens up the box haveing instruction, 3 cables with a different port, spare parts and it signal turn glove with a note at the bottom says all Olympic athletes will have there bla bla bla bring to the Olympic for a new even in history robot fighting " vell that interesting.." 1 hour later looking over the instruction she plugs in the 3 cable one on the back of the head, the next is in the spin that clip and the last a different that charge each leg. take about 6- 10 hours to charge time. "okay this should work" she turn head to check the time and see that is 10:23 am " vell I should get back to training". 

hours pass by, she was running on the treadmill all she saw in the mirror in front of her that the android have 3 green led light turn on one by one she stop the treadmill and walk to the bot and disconnect it,she boot it up and then it started to glow green with symbol that said "protocol 1 serve and obey.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for the big delay but i was very busy with work and warframe maybe do a warframe ff

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm hi this the writer i am testing the water for this fic making possibly to this tfp show that some thing can be pssible
> 
> any way next chapter with be are next charater


End file.
